


Семь футов под килем

by Tanaquila



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с Хоббит-феста: Бильбо, гномы. Пиратское АУ. <br/>Торин - пиратский капитан, остальные, соответственно, - его команда. В результате взятия на абордаж некоего гражданского судна, пираты обзаводятся пленником по имени Бильбо Бэггинс, за которого можно получить выкуп хоть у Гендальфа, хоть у кого - опять же, как автор рассудит. А пока до этого кого-то доплывешь, случится может всякое... Ключевая фраза: "Ну хоть поесть дадите?" - можно в вариациях</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Я представлял все это иначе".  
Легкий бриз, раздувающиеся паруса, плеск волн, бьющихся о корму.   
Когда Бильбо осознал, как ошибался, было поздно – судно на всех парусах удалялось от мерцающего огнями берега, плавно покачиваясь на волнах. Непередаваемые ощущения! Два дня Бильбо провел, перегнувшись через фальшборт, жестоко страдая не только от качки, но и от усмешек команды. А утро третьего встретил с мокрой тряпкой на голове в крошечной каюте, которую капитан любезно предоставил ему, как единственному пассажиру. За отдельную плату, разумеется. Судовой врач – полноватый старичок – только посмеивался, отговорившись фразой: "с непривычки, скоро пройдет". Бильбо решил, что это должно стать его молитвой на время путешествия.   
"Это все пройдет" и "Ну, Гендальф, ну, подожди"! – две мысли – одна на вдох, другая на выдох. Облегчения не приносили, но хоть как-то отвлекали. Смотреть в каюте можно было только в противоположную стену, находившуюся непростительно близко. Глаза не закрыть – желудок тут же начинал жить отдельной жизнью. Шхуна мягко рассекала волны, заставляя Бильбо скрючиться на койке, борясь с новым приступом морской болезни.  
Ради чего он покинул свою уютную усадьбу? Гендальф привык путешествовать, друзей у него было полно. Если попал в переделку - почему вызвал именно его? Но жалеть о собственной глупости было поздно.   
Все началось одним солнечным утром, когда Бильбо обнаружил на пороге письмо. Нет, короткую записку:   
_«Приезжай. Семнадцатого в полдень на берегу закатной бухты. Вопрос жизни и смерти._  
Гендальф».  
Ниже были криво накарябаны координаты.   
Больше ничего. На конверте не было ни даты, ни обратного адреса. Печать ничего не говорила: наковальня и молот, увенчанные короной, на фоне семи звезд.   
Бильбо запаниковал: Гендальф попал в беду! Собрался он за четыре часа и, отдав короткие распоряжения, покинул дом с одним дорожным мешком за плечами. Только въехав в Дувр, сообразил, что не взял и половины вещей, не знает ни как добираться, ни как быть дальше. Не знает даже, семнадцатого числа какого месяца его ждут.  
Бильбо помнил Гендальфа с детства. Отец его недолюбливал, а мать боготворила. Говорила, что он напоминает ей о поместье родителей, откуда всегда можно было увидеть море. До ее смерти, странный старик в потрепанном сером плаще два раза в год появлялся на пороге усадьбы, привозил потрепанные карты, поросшие плесенью бутылки, удивительные штуки, названий которых Бильбо не знал. В каждый приезд Гендальф дарил ему какую-нибудь вещицу: компас, украшенную перламутром подзорную трубу, дышащие прибоем ракушки. Они еще долго хранили в себе запах дорогого табака и соленого ветра. Для Бильбо, которого отец воспитывал добропорядочным и рассудительным, они пахли приключениями. Он частенько сидел у матери в комнате, слушая истории о далеких странах, чудесах и отважных героях. Она умела рассказывать так, словно сама путешествовала на кораблях и сражалась с пиратами. А потом она умерла. Чахотка выжгла Беладонну Бэггинс за месяц, лечение не помогло. Отец все это время сидел подле ее кровати, держал руку, а мать глядела в окно, словно силилась увидеть там что-то.  
На похоронах соседи шептались:  
\- Не дожила какую-то неделю до приезда своего старика.   
\- Вот горе ему будет.  
\- Бедный муж, и как он только терпел такое?  
\- Да, известно, что она была ему не пара. Все вдаль смотрела. Чего, спрашивается, ей нужно было?   
\- Говорила я старику Бэггинсу, чтоб нашел невесту сыну среди своих. Так нет же, потащился за тридевять земель.  
Отец выгнал всех и надолго заперся у себя в кабинете. Бильбо в ту пору стукнуло четырнадцать.  
В тот год Гендальф так и не появился. Как не появился и в последующие пять лет, пока отец не умер.   
Через месяц после похорон, сидевший в библиотеке Бильбо, обнаружил за окном знакомую фигуру в сером плаще. Гендальф не изменился ни капли: так же хитро прищурил глаза и поприветствовал:  
\- Ты стал совсем взрослым, Бильбо. Или мне теперь величать вас мистер Бэггинс?   
Видя, что над ним посмеиваются, Бильбо только махнул рукой и задал вопрос, который терзал его последние годы:  
\- Почему ты не появлялся так долго?  
\- Видишь ли, дорогой друг. После смерти твоей матушки, Бунго вряд ли пустил меня на порог, а мне бы не хотелось быть выставленным на улицу.   
Бильбо улыбнулся и предложил отужинать. Так началось уже его с Гендальфом приятельство.   
Жизнь текла своим чередом. Конечно, соседи косились на него за общение со странным бродягой, который "свел в могилу его матушку", но в остальном Бильбо Беггинс оставался почтенным членом их круга. А Гендальф показывался не так уж часто, иногда исчезая на несколько лет. В последний раз он появился год назад: торопился, даже не зашел в дом. Сказал, что нашел нечто удивительное и предложил отправиться с ним. Бильбо тогда отказался – как он мог оставить поместье? Да и трудно решиться на путешествие, если ты дальше своих угодий и носу в жизни не высовывал. Гендальф не настаивал, только хмыкнул в бороду и удалился. А наутро Бильбо пожалел, что не поехал. Впрочем, это быстро прошло, время побежало по проторенной дороге, до того самого письма.   
Прибыв в порт, он столкнулся с определенными трудностями: все, кому показывал координаты, смотрели на него, как будто им предлагалось отправиться прямиком на тот свет. Пока капитан торговой шхуны, увидев увесистый мешок монет, не согласился доставить Бильбо в Фуншал, якобы, там можно найти корабль, который довезет до нужного места. Выхода не было: прыгающие строчки письма все не шли из головы.   
С утренним отливом шхуна «Сапфир» покинула порт, отправляясь к Мадейре, а Бильбо понял, какую ошибку совершил…  
Еще три дня он старался не высовывать носа из каюты, спал и понемногу жевал овощи. О том, чтобы прогуляться по палубе или разобрать дорожные мешок не могло быть и речи – любое лишнее движение вызывало тошноту.  
На шестой день пути удача решила, что морской болезни недостаточно.   
Разбудели его крики и грохот. Палили из пушек! Это могло означать только одно - пираты!   
От волнения не сразу нашарив сапоги, Бильбо заметался по каюте. Еще один залп, и корабль шатнуло так, что устоять на ногах было невозможно. Наверху раздались выстрелы – захватчики пробрались на палубу. Что делать?!  
"Теперь тебя или вышвырнут за борт, или пристрелят. Допутешествовался ты, Бильбо Бэггинс. А все Гендальф, будь он неладен!"  
Бильбо замер, прислушиваясь к шуму боя. В кармане лежал нож – последний подарок Гендальфа, в дорожном мешке – револьвер. Но даже от мысли применить их по назначению, начинали трястись руки.   
Пальба все не прекращалась, где-то совсем близко раздался топот. Бильбо вжался в стену, стиснув мешок в одной руке, табурет – в другой. Прятаться было некуда, бежать – тоже. В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, и стало не до раздумий. У Бильбо от испуга сил словно прибавилось – он швырнул табурет в заскочившего в каюту щуплого паренька и опрометью бросился вон. Успешно преодолел лестницу и уже выскочил на верхнюю палубу, собираясь спрятаться в шлюпке, но споткнулся, грохнулся лицом вниз, по инерции проехал пару метров и уткнулся носом в чьи-то сапоги.


	2. Chapter 2

Выстрел грянул над ухом прежде, чем Бильбо успел вздохнуть. Сам не свой от испуга, он так и остался лежать ничком, прикрывая голову руками. Вот и все! Последнее, что он увидит в жизни - просмоленные доски и начищенные сапоги.  
\- Это что такое? – незнакомый хрипловатый голос звучал удивленно.   
Пока Бильбо размышлял, стоит ли прикинуться мертвым, его потянули вверх и встряхнули, ставя на ноги. Только тогда он решил открыть глаза: над ним нависал высокий черноволосый мужчина, смуглый и широкоплечий. Одной рукой умудряясь держать его за шиворот, второй – отбиваться от матроса. Схватка была недолгой. Пират проворно отправил нападавшего за борт и оттолкнул Бильбо в сторону, только коротко глянул – так смотрят на дворнягу, кинувшуюся под копыта лошади.  
Бильбо не придумал ничего лучше, чем выдавить:  
\- И-извините.   
К ним приближались еще трое матросов, мужчина перехватил саблю поудобнее и бросил:  
\- Держитесь в стороне, сэр, если не хотите отправиться к морскому дьяволу.   
«Что, еще к одному?» – Бильбо вовремя прикусил язык: не ляпнуть бы лишнего.  
В тот же миг по палубе разнесся торжествующий голос:  
\- Господа! Наш благородный капитан не желает вашей смерти! Он предлагает вам сдаться и сохранить корабль. Нам нужна половина товаров из вашего трюма, половина золотого запаса и порох. Но если вы собираетесь сражаться, пощады не ждите.   
С вант сиял улыбкой взъерошенный юноша, держа на мушке капитана Хаггинса, замершего с поднятыми руками. От этой шальной усмешки Бильбо должен был бы испугаться сильнее, но внезапно успокоился. Даже у страха были пределы.  
Команда «Сапфира» хмуро переглянулась, клинки с револьверами зазвенели о палубу.   
\- Поднимите руки и отойдите к левому борту!   
Мужчина, что велел ему держаться подальше – наверняка, их предводитель – махнул рукой, и пираты принялись за дело. На палубе осталось только четверо, остальные кинулись в трюм. На незадачливого пассажира никто не обращал внимания, Бильбо не знал, радоваться такому пренебрежению или огорчаться.   
\- Золота у нас немного, - процедил сквозь зубы капитан, с тоской глядя, как бочки с товарами перекочевывают на борт пиратского фрегата.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - можно подумать, главарь разбойников сидел в светском салоне, а не грабил мирное судно. Таким спокойным был его голос. - Мои люди поделят все поровну. Контрабанды это тоже касается.  
\- Мы – честные торговцы!   
\- Честные торговцы не меняют флаги.   
Бильбо запрокинул голову и с удивлением обнаружил на грот-мачте красно-бело-синий флаг Соединенных Провинций, вместо привычного британского.   
\- Зачем это? – горло сдавило от нехороших предчувствий.  
\- Так-так. Честные торговцы обманывают пассажиров? - могучий лысый бородач закинул устрашающего вида тесак за плечо, помогая щуплому парню с подбитым глазом собрать оставленное оружие.  
\- Не будь дураком, никто не обманет, - опухшее лицо капитана перекосилось. – Эй, какого дьявола вы тащите вино из моей каюты!  
Бильбо поверил ушам, слишком растерянный, чтобы делать выводы:  
\- Подождите. Что все это значит? Вы не собирались меня никуда вести?  
\- Почему же, - Хаггинс мрачно зыркнул на него и усмехнулся. - До Мадейры я бы вас доставил. Может быть.   
\- И продал бы, - подсказал один из пиратов – светловолосый парень в залихватской шляпе, только что перетащивший кованый сундук на борт фрегата. – Кстати, он еще может это сделать.  
Бильбо почувствовал необходимость ухватиться за что-нибудь, ноги держать не хотели.   
\- Я лучше утоплюсь!  
«Нарвался, вот нарвался!» Мысли о том, что надо было сидеть дома и не поддаваться на провокации старых авантюристов, снова полезли в голову. В ушах звенело.  
\- Сейчас вам представится такая возможность, мистер Бэггинс. Или, - усмешка стала совсем уж злорадной, - вы можете попросить этих добрых джентльменов взять вас на борт.   
\- Потише, ты, - парень потянулся за пистолетом.   
\- Фили, - голос главаря заставил его съежиться и втянуть голову в плечи. – Вы закончили погрузку?  
\- Да, капитан!   
\- Тогда все на борт.   
Пираты дружно кинулись отцеплять дреки, а Бильбо в отчаянии замер. Капитан Хаггинс, без сомнения, запрет его в трюме, а потом продаст. Идти за пиратами? Те пристрелят. Утопиться самому? Что лучше: утонуть или получить пулю?   
Солнце мирно светило сквозь шелк парусов, как будто издевалось. Стройные мачты двух кораблей почти сплетались, ветер трепал флаги. Тут Бильбо обомлел: на грот-мачте пиратского фрегата развевалось знамя с подозрительно знакомым гербом. Наковальня и молот, увенчанные короной, на фоне семи звезд!  
\- Подождите! – в отчаянии он вцепился в камзол главаря. Тот уже ступил на мостки, но замер от неожиданной наглости.  
\- Ваш флаг… - задыхаясь от волнения, Бильбо попытался нашарить во внутреннем кармане письмо, но внезапно на него оказалось наставлено с десяток пистолетов. Пришлось поднять руки и попятиться. Его невозмутимо разглядывали, как мелкое надоедливое насекомое.  
\- Ваш флаг… чей он?   
\- Какое вам до этого дело?   
\- Понимаете, я его уже видел… Гендальф…   
Казалось, на палубе разорвалось пушечное ядро. Миг, и Бильбо обнаружил себя болтающим ногами над водой – капитан держал его за грудки и почти тряс. Пришлось вцепиться ему в руку. Если его собираются скинуть в море, то он против!  
\- Зачем тебе Гендальф?  
\- Он просил меня о помощи!   
\- Чушь!  
\- Да послушайте же! – вися в воздухе сосредоточиться трудновато, но Бильбо кое-как удалось вытащить письмо. – Смотрите, на конверте герб, как на вашем флаге!   
Не разжимая руки (камзол жалобно трещал), пират развернул помятый лист и пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Он словно сомневался в чем-то: высокий лоб прорезала глубокая морщина.  
\- Откуда вы знаете Гендальфа?   
\- Я знаю его с детства. Он часто приезжал к нам в поместье.   
\- И вы, получив письмо, отправились спасать друга? – насмешка была уж слишком явной.  
Бильбо нахмурился:  
\- Что вас так удивляет? И, простите, не могли бы вы опустить меня на пол?  
Капитан поставил его на мостки, крепко держа за плечо, за что горе-путешественник был ему благодарен. Доска шаталась – не хватало еще сверзиться в море.  
\- Мистер…  
\- Бэггинс, - подсказал Бильбо.  
\- Мистер Бэггинс, вы знаете, что здесь за координаты?   
\- Разумеется. Судя по карте, это маленький безымянный островок к западу от Мадейры.   
\- На какой же карте, позвольте спросить, вы это углядели?   
\- Она у меня с собой, - Бильбо похлопал ладонью по многострадальному мешку.   
Пальцы на плече Бильбо сжались сильнее, заставляя стиснуть зубы. Капитан, казалось, решал для себя что-то. Потом оглянулся на команду и медленно, взвешивая слова, заговорил:  
\- Мистер Бэггинс, у меня к вам предложение. Вы можете остаться с этими, - взгляд в сторону замершей под прицелами команды «Сапфира», - достойными господами, которые продадут вас в первом же порту. Или можете отправиться с нами. И, даю слово, у вас будет возможность встретить Гендальфа. Пять секунд на раздумья.  
Бильбо глянул на перекосившуюся рожу Хаггинса, на ироничные усмешки пиратов, посмотрел под ноги: в сорока футах весело плескался о борт третий вариант. Выбор был очевиден, только стоило прояснить одну деталь:  
\- Откуда вы знаете Гендальфа?  
Капитан хмыкнул в бороду, но ответил:  
\- Он был дружен с моим дедом.  
\- Я согласен.  
Капитан отпустил его и сошел на корабль, команда тут же бросилась убирать мостки.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт «Горы», мистер Бэггинс. Если будете путаться под ногами, быстро отправитесь на корм акулам.   
Бильбо без сил сполз на палубу.   
«Надо было утопиться сразу».


	3. Chapter 3

Когда он, наконец, нашел силы подняться, «Гора» уже отчалила и удалялась на всех парусах. "Сапфир" лег в дрейф, не пытаясь дать хотя бы один залп по обидчику. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хаггинс оставит все как есть.   
\- Мы забрали все ядра, пока вы по душам болтали с капитаном. Иначе, они бы непременно нас обстреляли.   
Благообразный старичок обосновался рядом незаметно. Он был похож на профессора, который в детстве учил Бильбо латыни: белый, как лунь, только борода окладистей; с обманчиво безмятежным взглядом. Непонятно, как этого человека занесло в пираты.   
\- Простите, я говорил вслух? – спросил Бильбо.  
\- Нет. Вы слишком внимательно следили за этой посудиной. Догадаться несложно.   
Он улыбнулся, и Бильбо вдруг понял, что это не старик вовсе, а полный сил мужчина средних лет. Седой только.  
\- Простите… мистер…  
\- Балин. Первый помощник капитана. Добро пожаловать на борт, мистер Бэггинс. Сейчас редко встретишь человека, который называл бы себя другом Гендальфа.   
Спросить, что значит «сейчас», Бильбо не успел – Балин поджал губы, вглядываясь в группу матросов. Те стояли возле здоровенного грязного тюка и ожесточенно спорили.  
\- Прошу прощения, мы поговорим позже, - махнув рукой кому-то на мачте, его новый знакомый направился к матросам. Любопытно было наблюдать, как они тут же притихли и замерли, всем видом изображая раскаяние, что потревожили старшего офицера.   
С уходом Балина, Бильбо вновь ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. Вдохнув просоленный воздух, он нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Никто не замечал его, все были при деле: кто-то занимался парусами, кто-то ворочал тяжелые бочки, кто-то…  
\- Осторожней! – Бильбо только успел отскочить, как на его место сверху прыгнул давешний молодой пират, требовавший сдачи «Сапфира». Прыгнул и тут же протянул руку. Левую, правая была обернута платком.  
– Я Кили, – парень просто лучился энергией. – Приятно познакомиться, мистер Бо... Бильбо. А вон мой брат – Фили. Мы помощники квартирмейстера.  
Фили как раз спускался с вант, быстро, но все же осторожней. Даже если бы Кили не упомянул об их родстве, все равно несложно было догадаться - слишком уж похожи. Бильбо признал в Фили того парня, который открыл ему глаза на намерения Хаггинса. Сейчас он был без шляпы и казался даже взъерошенней брата, несмотря на заплетенные мелкие косички.   
Бильбо с поклоном пожал протянутую ладонь:  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам. Спасибо за помощь.   
Фили удивленно глянул на него:  
\- Помощь? А, ты об этой жирном борове? Не стоит.   
\- Фили! Кили! Почему книппеля до сих пор на палубе? – еще один знакомый – лысый здоровяк с тесаком за поясом приближался устрашающе быстро.   
\- Пора. Моя смена, - Фили хлопнул брата по плечу, кивнул Бильбо и бросился бежать.   
Кили вытянулся в струнку и замер, Бильбо попытался сделать то же самое, но с мешком в обнимку стоять по стойке «смирно» не получалось. Впрочем, мужчина не обратил на это никакого внимания.   
\- Кили!   
\- Да, сэр!   
– Возьми с собой…  
\- Мистера Бэггинса, - вставил Бильбо.  
\- И придумай ему какое-нибудь занятие, - договаривал он на ходу, с проворством перехватывая за шкирку нерадивого матроса, направляя его в другую сторону.  
\- Я же сказал, на шканцы! – И прибавил что-то еще на непонятном языке. Даже звуки были незнакомыми. Наверняка, ругательство.   
\- Я могу помочь с грузом, - шепнул Бильбо. Чего доброго, заставят драить полы или того хуже – скакать по мачтам.   
\- Тогда идем. Это был мистер Двалин, квартирмейстер, - пояснил Кили, утаскивая его вниз по лестнице.   
На верхней ступеньке Бильбо обернулся – капитан стоял у штурвала и, сдвинув брови, следил за ним. Жалеет о своем решении взять на корабль? Взгляд Бильбо не понравился: пронизывающий, все с тем же сомнением.   
\- Как зовут капитана? – первым делом поинтересовался он у Кили, осторожно переставляя ноги. После яркого солнца полумрак резанул по глазам.   
Парень споткнулся и воззрился на него так, будто Бильбо оскорбил его матушку.  
\- Торин Дубощит, - помедлив, ответил он.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Бильбо наскоро перебрал в уме всех пиратов, о которых читал в газетах, но вспомнить что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно напоминающее «Дубощит», не получилось. Деревянный костыль, разве что.  
\- Никогда не слышал о таком пирате, - пробормотал он.   
Кили, казалось, оскорбился сильнее:  
\- Он не пират! – Видя, что Бильбо не понимает, нехотя пояснил. – Мы каперы. Но это не главное.   
«Час от часу не легче», - Бильбо устало потер лоб. Разговор лучше отложить: много информации для одного дня. Хотя последний вопрос так и просился:  
\- Почему?   
Кили развернулся на узкой лестнице и хитро прищурился, пытаясь как можно незаметнее поправить повязку на руке:  
\- Ты сейчас про что спросил?  
\- Почему ваш капитан взял меня на борт?  
\- Вот вечером у него и спросишь. Он ужинает у офицеров, с нами. Один есть не любит.  
\- Но я…  
\- Брось, никто тебя к матросам в кубрик не отправит. Раз Торин тебя принял. Он ни за что не пустит на корабль кого попало. И ничего тебе не сделает, ты же друг Гендальфа.   
Бильбо не был уверен на этот счет, но спорить не стал. Когда Кили говорил о капитане, то голос его звучал мягче, тише. Восхищение было очевидным. Не скажешь же, что после такого «удачного» знакомства, когда из него чуть душу не вытрясли, в добрые намерения верится с трудом.  
В трюме было на удивление сухо. Не было ни намека на удушающие отвратительные запахи, преследовавшие его на "Сапфире" даже в каюте. Пахло дегтем и кофе – ближайший к выходу мешок порвался, матросы собирали зерна.   
\- Не знаешь, что в них? - Кили задумчиво разглядывал бочки. – Ладно, разберемся.  
Бильбо помотал головой, все еще потрясенно оглядываясь. Знания о кораблях он черпал из книг, но нигде не было написано, что в трюме могут быть такие хронические чистота и порядок. «Ночуют они здесь, что ли?» - потрясенно думал он. Поодаль, ближе к корме, поблескивал непонятный агрегат, весь в соляных разводах. Бильбо собирался спросить, что это, но Кили уже протягивал ему журнал:  
\- Будешь записывать.  
Указав на маленький стол, он принялся за осмотр. Оказалось, «Сапфир» вез солонину, сахар кофе, шерстяное полотно, слегка поеденное крысами и ром. Небогатый урожай, если не считать приличного запаса пороха и картечи.  
\- Фу, вода у них протухла! – Кили зажал нос, отпрянув от одной из бочек, - подай вон оттуда пару слитков.   
В дальнем углу обнаружились несколько ящиков, доверху набитых серебром. Кили бросил протянутые слитки в бочку и захлопнул крышку с брезгливым выражением лица.   
\- Как они это пьют?   
Следующие несколько часов Бильбо ходил по трюму, послушно заносил в журнал награбленное, помогал закреплять груз. Но работа не помогала отвлечься от мыслей, нужно было как-то выпутываться из этой переделки. Только вот как? Не вплавь же. Бильбо вконец вымотался, неопределенность нервировала так, что когда он выбрался на верхнюю палубу, его пошатывало. И отнюдь не от качки. Некстати вспомнилось, что с начала путешествия он почти ничего не ел, но ужин казался непосильным испытанием.


End file.
